


Don't Tell Scotty

by superwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwolves/pseuds/superwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is amazed Scott hasn't caught on yet. He's a werewolf for God's sake, he should be able to tell when someone's lying.</p><p>To be fair Stiles is a very creative liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Scotty

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based around the song "Scotty Doesn't Know" by Lustra. I'm sure this has already been done, but I was having a bad day and needed some fluffiness. Plus the idea was stuck in my brain.
> 
> If you haven't heard the song, I suggest you listen to it. It's pretty hilarious.

_Scotty doesn't know that Stiles and me do it in his jeep every Sunday_  
 _He tells him he's in church, but he doesn't go_  
 _Still he’s on his knees, and Scotty doesn't know_

By the time the jeep rolls to a stop on the side of the service road, Stiles is already out of his seat belt and vaulting himself at Derek. The act catches Derek off guard, and his head slams against window. Wincing, he rubs his hand over the spot. The bump is already disappearing, but it still hurts.

“Stiles,” he hisses through gritted teeth. Stiles doesn't seem to notice, just continues peppering kisses up Derek’s neck. Derek calls his name again.

“What?” Stiles huffs. His gaze flickers to Derek’s mouth quickly before returning to his eyes.

“Is there a reason you’re in such a rush?”

Stiles blinks at him before responding. “Oh yeah, sorry. It’s just, I told Scott I would meet him at my house in a couple of hours. He saw Allison at the grocery store and he is in deep need of post-freak out bro time.”

“Oh. Well let’s get on with this then.” Derek sighs. Stiles climbs into the space in front of Derek on the floor of the jeep. He settles between Derek’s legs and frowns up at him.

“Hey, don’t be like that. We still have an hour and a half before we have to head back. We can probably spare a little more if I speed.” Stiles grins and rubs his hands up and down Derek’s thighs.

Derek considers this and nods. After a beat, he asks “What exactly did you tell Scott you were doing right now?”

Stiles doesn't look up, just keeps working open the fly on Derek’s jeans. “I told him that I had to go to church. That I had a renewed faith after I nearly died last week.”

Derek can’t help it. He snorts.

Stiles looks up at that, affronted. “Hey! It was the best I could come up with! Besides, I like to thank God and also Jesus for the fact that I am still alive after that harpy incident.”

“God and also Jesus?”

“I’m so not explaining that reference to you right now. Can I please just get back to trying to blow you? We don’t have much time and I’d like to get my turn in.” Stiles glares before going back to his task. Derek’s laughter fills the jeep. He pulls Stiles up and kisses him. When they break apart, Stiles is still trying to glare but a smile is growing on his face.

 

_Stiles says he's out shopping_  
 _But he's under me and I'm not stopping_

Usually they keep sex to Derek’s apartment (Stiles and Lydia forced him to get one, claiming the abandoned subway station was unbecoming), or the jeep, or somewhere else private and secretive. One time they tried the Camaro, and Stiles vowed they never would again. The Hale house is a big no for many reasons. For the most part, the Stilinski residence is a rarity. Between the Sheriff and Scott, there’s too much that could go wrong. But the universe is finally playing nice, and they seem to have caught a break. So they find themselves in Stiles’ bed one afternoon.

Now Derek is panting, buried deep inside Stiles. Stiles is gasping his name into his ear. He’s so close, almost there-

Stiles’ phone rings.

Derek scowls as Stiles reaches for the device, sitting on top of his bedside table.

“Relax, it’s just a text message. I just need to see if it’s my dad.” Derek moves to pull out, but Stiles locks his legs around Derek’s waits and shakes his head. Derek takes that as the okay to continue. He thrusts forward.

Instead of moaning, Stiles laughs. When Derek grunts, Stiles just roll his eyes and tosses the phone back where he grabbed it. He wraps his arms around Derek’s neck.

“It was Scott, he asked me to-” he moans and jerks his hips up to match Derek’s thrusts. “He asked me to pick him up some grape juice.”

Derek grips the headboard and looks at Stiles incredulously, “What?” He spits the word in time with his hips.

Panting, Stiles replies “I told him- I was- grocery shopping.”

Derek has to bite down on Stiles’ shoulder to keep from laughing. This sets Stiles off and he’s coming hard and fast between them. Soon enough, Derek is coming too. He collapses on top of Stiles for a brief second before rolling off to lie beside him. Stiles snuggles close and kisses him slow and sweet. Then he pulls back to rest his head on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek starts to drift off but Stiles slaps him on the chest and flings off the bed.

“Get cleaned up and dressed. We've got to make a run down to the store for some juice. Do you want to drive or should I? Actually you probably should because I’ll just barely be able to sit down.”

Derek considers suffocating himself with the pillow he’s lying on.

 

_I can't believe he's so trusting_  
 _While I'm right behind you thrusting_

Right now, Derek is thankful that he has a pack full of teenagers. Teenagers with social lives to be exact. They all rushed out of Derek’s apartment as soon as he had called an end to the pack meeting. All except Stiles of course.

Stiles is currently on his hands and knees on Derek’s mattress. Derek is thrusting into him from behind, holding Stiles' hips so he doesn’t fall off the bed- again.

The apartment is completely silent save for their shallow breaths and the quiet sound of skin slamming against skin. That is, it’s silent until Stiles opens his mouth.

“Don’t you find it odd that Scott didn’t question me staying here at all?” He turns to look at Derek.

“Don’t you find it odd how often we talk about Scott while we have sex?” Derek grumbles. He tries to pick up the pace, but Stiles is still trying to face him and it’s throwing off his rhythm.

“Yeah, I know. I’m just shocked he hasn’t figured it out yet.” Stiles finally faces forward again. He pushes back to Derek encouragingly.

“Maybe he has,” Derek offers.

Stiles laughs. “Yeah, I think if he knew he would have gone through a major freak out by n-” He breaks off with a moan and presses his face into the mattress. “I mean I could always tell him, but it’s funnier to see how long it takes for him to realize.”

Derek doesn’t respond. Instead he pulls out, flips Stiles onto his back, and pushes himself back in. Stiles yelps but Derek silences him with his mouth. He bites at Stiles’ bottom lip before announcing “No more talking.” He seals their mouths together once more. Stiles doesn’t argue, just smiles into the kiss. When they pull apart Derek presses their foreheads together. They move against each other in silence. He can almost hear Stiles thinking about it so he says “I said no talking.”

Stiles looks surprised, but soon furrows his brows. “You talked.”

Derek shrugs to the best of his ability. “I’m the Alpha.”

Stiles scoffs, but smiles. His skin is flushed and his eyes are bright and he’s smiling lazily. Derek thinks it the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

Stiles catches him staring. “What?”

Derek just shakes his head and leans in to bring their mouths together again.

 

_Stiles has got him on the phone and he's trying not to moan_  
 _It's a three way call and he knows nothing_

They’re supposed to be on a stakeout , but their efforts seem to be a bust. Maybe this group of teenage girls aren’t vampires after all. They’re just reading in a room together, every once in a while stopping to talk. It looks more like a book club than a coven.

So, instead of watching over what has to be the world’s most boring sleepover, they decide to do something a little more entertaining.

It takes some coaxing, but, Derek convinces Stiles to trying fooling around in the Camaro again, By convincing, he means blowjobs.

Derek is in the middle of hollowing his cheeks when his phone rings. He can’t reach his pocket from this position, so Stiles grabs it. He frowns at the caller ID.

“It’s, ahh, It’s Scott.” His hand that isn’t holding the phone tightens on Derek’s hair. Derek looks up at Stiles, but makes no attempt to stop. In fact, he just sucks harder. Stiles smirks and accepts the call. “Hey, buddy. What’s up?”

Derek can hear Scott’s voice muffled through the phone. _Have you guys seen anything suspicious?_

“Suspicious? No not- nnngh.” Stiles bites back a moan, tries to cover it up with a cough. “Not much on our end, no.”

_Okay. We’re all meeting back at the Hale house. Are you guys coming?_

Derek licks up the length of Stiles’ shaft. Someone’s going to be coming alright.

“Yeah. We’ll- oh.” Stiles fakes a sneeze this time. “We’re going to wait here a while.”

_Are you feeling alright? You sound like you’re getting a cold._

“Nah. I’m fine. Look, I’ll call you later okay buddy?” He hangs up before Scott can answer.

Derek can feel that Stiles is close. The hand in his hair tightens as he sucks even harder. He watches Stiles come apart above him. It’s a fascinating sight.

When he finishes swallowing, he pulls off of Stiles with a light pop. Stiles just gives him that lazy smile and says “Okay, maybe we can make the Camaro work.”

Derek chuckles. Unable to help himself, he leans in and kisses Stiles’ cheek. He slowly kisses his way over until their mouths are moving together. Stiles pulls back, breathless.

“So, your turn then?”

 

_The parking lot, why not?_  
 _It's so cool when you're on top_

“Derek,” Stiles sighs into his ear. It sends shivers up his spine. “Derek, I have to go. I have practice in fifteen minutes.” Derek chooses to ignore Stiles’ protests and pull Stiles all the way into his lap. He continues working at his favorite spot on Stiles’ neck. Stiles moans and leans into Derek before realizing what he’s doing. “Derek I mean it. Look, Scott will be out here any second looking for me and we aren’t exactly inconspicuous.”

Stiles is right, the jeep is in plain sight in the middle of the Beacon Hills High parking lot. But it’s mostly empty and the random straggler catching them won’t really be a problem. Derek could terrify someone into secrecy if he had to. Besides, Derek doesn’t want Stiles to go.

“You could always skip practice,” Derek suggests. He _really_ doesn’t want Stiles to go.

Stiles pulls back. “Um, no dude. I can’t. If I skip another practice, Coach’ll take me off of first line.” Stiles says it like he’s telling Derek that he is going off to war. Derek sighs and runs his hands up and down Stiles’ arms. He’s about to tell Stiles to go when he sparks an idea. He leans in close and whispers in Stiles’ ear.

“You can top if you want.”

Stiles splutters for a second. “That is so not fair. You can’t use that as a bargaining chip.” He looks extremely torn between leaning into to ravage Derek and running from the jeep.

Derek smirks. He actually loves it when Stiles tops. But Stiles is still insecure about it, thinking Derek wants to be dominant at all times. The only reason Derek doesn’t say anything is for times like this.

“Okay, maybe I can be late to practice,” Stiles concedes before crashing their lips together. Derek is only just sliding Stiles’ hoodie off his shoulders when he hears a familiar heartbeat growing closer.

He pulls back from Stiles with a defeated sigh. “Scott’s coming.” Stiles flies off of Derek’s lap and into the driver’s seat. Just then, the front door to the school flies open and Scott hurries towards them.

“Just text me the names and I’ll look them up later,” Stiles speaks unnecessarily loud. Derek holds back a light chuckle. Scott knocks on the driver’s side window.

“Stiles come one! If we’re late Coach will bench us!” Scott looks positively exasperated. Stiles reluctantly crawls out of the jeep. As he and Scott hurry away, Stiles casts sorrowful glances in Derek’s direction. Oh well. Maybe next time.

 

_His front lawn, in the snow_  
 _Laughing so hard, ‘cause Scotty doesn't know_

Derek glowers at the snow sticking to his shoes. Winter is giving Beacon Hills everything it has, and the town is blanketed in white fluff. It pisses Derek off but Stiles seems to love it. Derek has to admit, Stiles is the definition of adorable in his parka, mittens, and big hat. His cheeks and nose are bright red and he can’t keep the smile off his face.

It does things to Derek. Things he isn’t proud of.

Which is how they end up trudging through two feet of snow to Scott’s front door. Stiles keeps babbling on that the three of them need to make an epic snowman. He leads Derek up the front porch and knocks on the door. His mitten makes a soft thud against the wood. No one answers.

“There are no lights on and no heartbeats inside, Stiles.” He doesn’t mean to sound so grumpy but his pants are wet around the ankles and it’s extremely uncomfortable.

“Fine, I guess we’ll just have to make a snowman without Scott.” Stiles heads back to the yard and begins to roll the snow into a ball.

“Can’t we do this at your house?” Derek asks. He really doesn’t want to explain this to Ms. McCall if she comes home.

“Where my dad is? I don’t think so. Unless you’re ready to tell him that you’re boning his underage son.”

Derek winces. “Just tell him we’re friends.”

Stiles stops dead and stands up straight. He gives Derek a calculated look. “Is that what we are?”

“Stiles, that’s not what I meant.” He crowds into Stiles’ space, putting his cold face in his hands.

“What are we then?” Stiles whispers. It’s something they never really discussed. Derek isn’t quite sure what to call them. This was still new and raw and he doesn’t want to jinx it with the wrong label.

“We’re Derek and Stiles,” he answers simply.

Stiles contemplates that for a second before his smile spreads across his face. He falls backward into the snow, pulling Derek on top of him.

Stiles laughs, full and loud and it makes Derek smile wide. He leans in and kisses Stiles right on his cold red nose. Stiles just grins and holds Derek close.

Derek is starting to really like snow.

 

_I did him on his birthday_

They’re getting extremely brave these days. Extremely brave and extremely stupid.

It’s Scott’s birthday barbecue and the entire pack, as well as Scott’s mom and the Sheriff, are in the back yard of the Stilinski residence. Everyone is munching on cake and chatting happily.

Everyone except Derek and Stiles. They are supposed to be grabbing some gear for a pickup lacrosse game, but one thing lead to another and now they are on Stiles’ bed. And very naked.

Stiles is biting down hard on Derek’s shoulder to keep quiet as Derek thrusts into him. Derek is focusing so much on keeping quiet, he doesn’t quite hear what’s coming until it’s too late.

The bedroom door blows open. “Hey, did you guys- Oh my god!” Scott flails one hand in the air and uses the other to cover his eyes.

Derek and Stiles jump apart. Stiles holds the blanket over his chest, looking extremely scandalized. “Scott! Dude, I can explain!”

“Don’t you guys do this enough already? You couldn’t spare my birthday? It’s kind of sacred!” Scott yells, facing the door and refusing to turn back to his friends.

“We’re only- Wait you know?” Stiles casts a confused glance at Derek, who is just as perplexed.

“Of course I know. You guys aren’t exactly subtle. We agreed to not speak about it.”

“We never agreed to anything!” Stiles barks.

“Yeah, it was an unspoken agreement!” Scott turns back to them, his eyes still covered. “Please get dressed and come downstairs. Everyone’s ready to play.” He turns to leave but comes back. “Also, we are never, ever speaking of this incident again.”

Scott closes the door and heads down the hall. Stiles turns to Derek, eyes wide. “He knew this whole time,” he mutters.

Derek laughs. He laughs harder than he has in a very long time. Stiles joins in and the two of them laugh until there are tears in their eyes.

Stiles rolls on top of Derek , plants a kiss on his collarbone. “If Scott knows, the pack knows.”

“You’re probably right.” The group doesn’t seem to know what a secret is. It’s a wonder no one has caught on about the whole werewolf thing.

Stiles smirks. “Now all that’s left is to tell my dad.”

Derek doesn’t laugh at that. But Stiles does. Derek considers suffocating _Stiles_ with the pillow he’s lying on.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that this is out of way, maybe I can work on some bigger fics that I've been stuck on.
> 
> As always, feel free to follow me on tumblr. I'm superwolves over there. You can see me complain and cry about writing, which I'm sure is amusing.


End file.
